


Just the Trick

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [20]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Canon Trans Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, F/F, Kink Negotiation, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, corner time, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Lup finds a new favourite.Lucretia gets her attitude in order and shares a fantasy.





	Just the Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, welcome to part 20 (!)
> 
> There's discussion here of wooden spoon spankings being childish punishments. That's controversial, but common, take care if this is triggering. No discussions of heavy abuse.
> 
> Enjoy and leave a comment if you'd like!

Lucretia flops down on her bed and slings an arm around Lup’s waist. “Kisses?” she asks.

 

Lup grins. “Kiss, singular. I wanna make you work for the rest,” she teases, then gives Lucretia a single, sweet kiss.

 

Lucretia huffs. “Okay, but consider: what if you just gave me so many kisses I couldn’t stand it and then nailed me to the bed?” she counters.

 

“That depends on whether you’re good, show me how you’re gonna earn it,” Lup teases.

 

“Jerk,” Lucretia complains without heat.

 

“Watch it, babe, any more of that and you’ll be in trouble. You shouldn’t even need me to tell you that, I’ve spanked you for your backtalk before,” Lup warns playfully, with just a hint of seriousness.

 

Lucretia looks up and blows a raspberry.

 

“Oh, you’ve definitely been spanked for that before, too, babe,” Lup scolds. She takes Lucretia by the arm firmly and helps her to her feet, then walks her over to stand in front of the same corner she’s stood in before. She gives Lucretia a light swat on the seat of her sweatpants. “Naughty. Stand in the corner, Lucretia. I’m going to go get a wooden spoon from the kitchen just in case. If you act up I’ll spank you with it. Nose in the corner, be good, ten minutes.” Lup orders. Lucretia grumbles as she drags her feet on the way into the corner. “Now!” Lup orders sharply, and Lucretia jumps and scoots into the corner. Lup leaves the room.

 

As soon as she hears the door close, Lucretia turns and looks around. Ha! What Lup doesn’t know won’t hurt her. Lucretia will just make sure she’s back in position by the time Lup gets back and  _ fuck _ her wimpy little spoon, no swats for Lucretia. Sure, it would sting if she got it, obviously, and it’s super childish, but the point is moot because Lucretia isn’t going to get caught, anyhow. She blows another raspberry at the door, then giggles. She toys with some of the things on her desk as several minutes tick by. Lup must’ve gone to the restroom, too, it’s taking her a bit. Lucretia hears footsteps in the corridor and darts back to corner just as Lup opens the door.

 

Lup sees Lucretia run back to the corner. She closes and locks the door again and crosses the room to Lucretia in a few purposeful strides. “Bend over and brace your hands on the wall, Lucretia, you know  _ exactly  _ what’s coming and you made your choice,” she scolds sharply. Lucretia huffs and puts her hands on the wall, leaning down only slightly. “You know better than that, you bend all the way over, I want your head between your hands and your butt pushed up nice and high. Do not test me, you’re already in trouble,” Lup warns. Lucretia rolls her eyes and adjusts her position, stamping her feet petulantly as she steps backward. Lup pulls Lucretia’s sweats and panties to her knees in one swift tug. “You are so gonna get it, babe, and your snotty little attitude won’t stop that. It will get you more though, so if that sounds fun by all means by my guest,” Lup scolds. She spanks Lucretia sharply with the spoon, and Lucretia yelps.

 

Lucretia braces against the wall and squeezes her eyes shut as Lup spanks her again. “Ow!” she yelps again. “Jerk!”

 

“The only things I wanna hear from you are apologies and how you’re gonna do better. Otherwise you keep your mouth  _ shut _ ,” Lup scolds, punctuating the order with another smack. Lucretia huffs. “Awww, babe, couldn’t feel that one? How about these?” And with that Lup begins to spank Lucretia hard and fast with the spoon.

 

Lucretia wriggles and yelps under the swats. “Asshole!” she gasps. Lup immediately places her hand on the small of Lucretia’s back to hold her still. She flips the spoon around and grips the bowl of it, leaving essentially a short wooden rod, which she snaps against the crease between Lucretia’s ass and her left thigh at full strength. Lucretia lets loose a pained shriek as she feels the strike land.

 

“Ooh, you don’t like that, do you, babe?” Lup says, landing a matching strike on the other side. 

 

Lucretia shrieks again. “Nooooo! I’m so sorry I’ll be so good please I’ll never be naughty again I’ll do anything you want!” she babbles. Lup watches as Lucretia lets her shoulders slump and lets out a little sob. That was quick.

 

“Are you ready to obey me now, Lucretia?” Lup asks seriously, but not harshly. 

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucretia whimpers. 

 

Lup lifts her hand off of Lucretia’s back and lets her up. “Come here, sweetheart,” Lup says. Lucretia stands up, trembling a little, and Lup holds out her arms. Lucretia tucks herself into them for a hug and clings to Lup tightly, burying her face in Lup’s shoulder and still whimpering a little. Lup hugs Lucretia hard. “I’ve got you, babe,” she murmurs. 

 

Lucretia squeezes Lup tighter around the ribs. “What was that? It hurt like hell,” she sniffles. Her voice sounds small and wounded to Lup.

 

“It was a wooden spoon, honey, I promised I’d spank you with it if you didn’t behave in the corner, remember? Maybe you’ll listen better next time,” Lup says, reaching down to rub Lucretia’s sore bottom. 

 

“N-no, the second thing. The one that made me scream,” Lucretia asks, still holding tight. 

 

“That was the spoon, too, sweetie, I just flipped it around and whapped you with the handle. It sure got your attention, didn’t it?” Lup answers, kissing Lucretia’s hairline. 

 

“I hated it,” Lucretia mumbles, her words muffled by Lup’s shirt. 

 

Lup tilts Lucretia’s face up and kisses her gently. “If you behave you’ll never get it again, promise,” she says. “I want you to go back to the corner now and finish up, you only have four more minutes. I’m not gonna make you start over, but if you act up again I think I’ve found a good way to make you behave.” Lup rubs the handle of the wooden spoon across Lucretia’s ass and gives her a couple of little taps in warning.

 

Lucretia shivers and whines. “Nooooo, it hurts, I don’t want any more, please,” she whimpers. 

 

Lup gives Lucretia a little squeeze. “Be a good girl then. I want you to stand still in the corner; if I have to come back over here I’ll bring the spoon with me and spank you again, understand? Remember last time you were in the corner?” she asks. 

 

Lucretia nods. “Yes, ma’am,” she answers obediently. Of course she remembers. Four spankings in an afternoon, each more severe than the last, aren’t really a thing a girl forgets. If Lup’s prepared to go there again, Lucretia is prepared to get her shit together immediately. Lup lets go of Lucretia, and Lucretia turns back to the corner and stands without moving.

 

Lup walks back over to the bed and sits down to wait. She looks the spoon over. This might just be her new favourite. Lucretia was ready to yield with only two strikes from the handle, and even a long spanking with the top of the spoon should be pretty light, just stingy and painful in the moment. She far rather give Lucretia a couple of whacks with this thing than give her far more with the paddle, especially since the paddle is so harsh. Lup had a couple of little bruises when she got it, and Lucretia had it worse. The paddle had left bigger bruises on Lucretia’s ass than Lup’s, since she’d gotten more swats and harder ones, and she’d whimpered when Lup had given her an affectionate little butt pat the following morning.

 

Lup looks up at Lucretia. One minute to go and she hasn’t moved a muscle. Gods, she’s so good when she wants to be. Lup eyes over Lucretia’s round bottom. Hard to tell from this distance, but it doesn’t look like she’s any worse for wear. Lup checks her watch. That’s ten minutes. Lup sets the spoon down on the night table. “Come over here, babe, your time’s up,” Lup says.

 

Lucretia turns and crosses the room, eyes down. She kneels at Lup’s feet and doesn’t look up. “I’m sorry I talked back and then left the corner. Thank you for punishing me,” Lucretia says softly.

 

Holy shit. What a turnaround. Lup strokes Lucretia’s hair. “You don’t have to grovel on the floor, baby. Look at me,” she prompts. Lucretia does, and Lup smiles and strokes her cheek. “I already forgave you. Come on up here with me, beautiful,” she invites, patting the bed beside her. Lucretia obediently gets up and gingerly sits where Lup has indicated. She folds her hands in her lap and looks at her toes. “How’s your tush, honey?” Lup asks gently.

 

“It stings because I was naughty and I earned a spanking,” Lucretia says humbly.

 

“Awww, does it hurt too much, sweetie? Or are you okay?” Lup asks, a little concerned about Lucretia’s demeanor. Lup wants her to behave, sure, but not to be broken or overwhelmed.

 

“It’s not my decision. You were kind to me and only spanked me a little even though I was a very bad girl. I will take as much as you say I should have,” Lucretia answers carefully.

 

Lup looks Lucretia over. She’s still looking down, sitting perfectly still where Lup put her, answering carefully to avoid complaining or even implying that Lup could possibly have been too mean. So this is how she is when she submits but isn’t hysterical with pain. Lup smiles. This’ll be fun.

 

“Stand up, Lucretia,” Lup orders briskly. Lucretia stands immediately. Lup stands, too, and pulls Lucretia into a hug. “Good girl, we’re gonna have so much fun now, babe! When I let go, take off your clothes, I want to look at my beautiful girlfriend,” she murmurs.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucretia answers. Lup lets go of Lucretia and Lucretia immediately begins to strip, folding her clothes neatly as she does and setting them in a neat pile on the night table. She gives the spoon a sidelong glance as she finishes the stack with her panties and turns to find that Lup is naked, too, standing next to a pile of her clothes.

 

“Put your hands on the bed and bend over, sweetheart. You’re not in trouble, I’m just gonna check to be sure your bottom is okay,” Lup says. Lucretia complies immediately. Lup gently strokes her hand over Lucretia’s ass and down to the spots she’d smacked with the handle earlier. Lucretia winces slightly but stays quiet. Lup nods, satisfied. Not even a welt, just a sore spot, and no bruises or blisters, and yet Lucretia’s attitude is a thousand times better. “Still hurting, baby?” Lup asks sympathetically.

 

“Yes, ma’am, a little,” Lucretia admits.

 

“Your whole bottom or just these spots?” Lup asks.

 

“Just those, mostly,” Lucretia answers.

 

“Stand up now, honey,” Lup instructs, and Lucretia does. “I’m gonna keep the spoon close from now on, babe. It would’ve taken a couple dozen spanks with the paddle to get you this obedient, but you responded way quicker to the spoon and it didn’t tear your ass up. I’d much rather you get a couple of mean stings and behave than have to get paddled and cry and get all shaky like last time. I think it’ll be good for little reminders too, just not the handle part for those. Agreed?”

 

Lucretia considers. “Agreed,” she answers hesitantly. “I’ll take it if you say.”

 

“You don’t seem so sure, babe, what is it? You won’t be in trouble, no matter what you say, promise,” Lup prompts gently.

 

“It’s really fucking humiliating!” Lucretia blurts out. “Other things hurt worse, but the spoon feels like I’m about five and just got caught stealing cookies by the meanest grandma in the world! And on top of standing in the corner? In fucking  _ timeout _ ? Like a  _ toddler _ ? It’s just a lot, is all, nothing I won’t do, but really, really embarrassing,” she finishes.

 

“It’s pretty childish to act like an unruly brat, too, isn’t it?” Lup asks.

 

“Yeah, but it’s fun!” Lucretia counters.

 

“Seems like childish behavior should get a childish punishment, don’t you think, babe?” Lup suggests.

 

Lucretia huffs. “Yes, ma’am,” she says reluctantly. “Sorry, I heard it, too, I’ll bend back over.”

 

“For what, honey?” Lup asks with a smile.

 

“I huffed at you, and my tone was really rude. If you did that to me I’d punish you for sure, so I guess I’m gonna get it now. I’m sorry, I’m ready for my punishment,” Lucretia answers, bending back over and putting her hands on the bed.

 

“Get up, babe, you’re off the hook. I promised you wouldn’t get in trouble so you’d tell me honestly what you thought. I do want you to be polite starting now, though; if you’re rude going forward you’ll regret it,” Lup says.

 

Lucretia stands up, turns, and hugs Lup. “Thanks,” she murmurs. “What do you want me to do next?”

 

“Lie on the bed, sweetie, on your back. Are these tender today, or can they take some rough play?” Lup asks, crawling up after Lucretia and tugging on her nipples as she situates herself on the bed.

 

“They’re fine, I’m ready,” Lucretia answers.

 

Lup rolls Lucretia’s nipples between her fingers and grins. “Good. Time for teasing,” Lup says playfully. She pinches Lucretia’s nipples hard, and Lucretia squeals. Lup releases the nipples and grins. “Made you squeal, babe, now let’s see what this does,” she teases. She begins to squeeze Lucretia’s left breast and tease the nipple with her tongue. Lucretia moans and arches her back. Lup teases her even more, then switches to the other side and gives the right breast the same treatment. Lucretia wriggles and moans louder.

 

“Gods, Lup,” Lucretia gasps, “I’m so wet, please!”

 

Lup sits up and grins. “Please what?” she taunts sweetly.

 

Lucretia feels her face growing warm from being put on the spot. “Please lick there, too,” she answers.

 

“There where?” Lup teases.

 

“My pussy,” Lucretia says with a squirm.

 

“Ohhh, here? This pretty pussy that’s so wet and delicious for me? You want me to tease it with my tongue and then fuck it afterward?” Lup teases, dragging a finger along Lucretia’s folds.

 

“Yes, ma’am, pleeeeease,” Lucretia begs.

 

“Sure, sweetheart, you didn’t ask to come, though, so you’re not allowed to until I say so. I’ll spank you if you come without permission, understand?” Lup warns.

 

Lucretia squirms again. “Yes, ma’am,” she answers. This’ll be tough, Lup knows just how to make Lucretia come and how to force her into it way more times than she expects. No doubt she’ll be teasing hard, trying to push Lucretia as far as she can. Lucretia’s gonna try to be patient, but really she may as well brace for a spanking now, she may not be able to help it.

 

Lup lowers herself down between Lucretia’s legs and pulls her closer by her thighs. She pushes Lucretia’s legs up and gently kisses along the lines where the spoon’s handle had stung. Lucretia squirms and makes a little noise of embarrassment. Lup’s mouth is so close to her asshole, and it’s not like it’s not clean and all, but the idea of Lup’s tongue there makes Lucretia blush a little. Maybe, though. She’d do it to Lup, after all. They can talk about it. “Sssh, honey, you’re being very good and I’m gonna kiss you better,” Lup says soothingly. She pushes Lucretia’s thighs down and apart and kisses them along the insides on her way up to Lucretia’s pussy. Lucretia whines and squirms again, and Lup bites down on Lucretia’s left thigh hard enough to make her cry out. “Hold still, babe,” Lup scolds playfully.

 

“I’m sorry! Please can I have your tongue, please, please, please, I’ll be so good,” Lucretia begs.

 

Lup kisses Lucretia’s folds lightly, then spreads them open and gently begins to tease Lucretia’s clit. Lucretia bucks into Lup’s mouth and moans desperately. Lup takes hold of Lucretia’s hips and holds them still as she continues to tease, pulling back just as Lucretia’s cries reach a crescendo. “Don’t you come until I say, babe,” Lup warns. Lucretia lets out a little disappointed sob. 

 

Lup gets up from the bed and stands beside it. “Come here and kneel,” she orders. Lucretia scrambles up from the bed and quickly kneels in front of Lup with her head bowed. “Suck my cock,” Lup orders.

 

“Gods,” Lucretia gasps eagerly, “will you come on my face?”

 

“No. You’ll suck me off and swallow every drop or I’ll slap your pretty face. And you’re still not allowed to come, either, so watch your sneaky fingers,” Lup replies sharply, pulling Lucretia’s hair to tilt her face up.

 

Lucretia closes her eyes and smiles as a shiver runs through her whole body. “Yes, ma’am,” she answers hungrily.

 

Lup laughs out loud. “Look at you, dirty girl, you want it so bad! Remember, your goal is to obey and  _ not  _ get slapped, you kinky little thing. Scratch my leg if you need to stop, just like before. Get to work,” she orders, pushing her cock between Lucretia’s lips and tightening her grip on Lucretia’s hair.

 

Lucretia eagerly takes Lup’s cock into her mouth and begins to suck. Lup moans. “That’s so fuckin’ good, babe, use your hands, too,” she demands. Lucretia brings her hands up to toy with Lup’s balls and tease the root of Lup’s cock as she takes it deep, breathing through her nose and trying not to choke. Lup moans even louder. “Fuck, Luc, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna fill up your pretty mouth, gods, yes, FUCK!” she cries as she comes. Lucretia sucks Lup through her orgasm and swallows, then lets Lup’s cock slide out of her mouth. Lup loosens up on Lucretia’s hair, and Lucretia sits back and looks up at Lup sweetly.

 

“Good girl,” Lup gasps, stroking Lucretia’s cheek. “Now, get back up on the bed. You’re allowed to come, lie on your back and give me a show, sexy girl,” she orders.

 

Lucretia eagerly scrambles onto the bed and lies back with her legs spread wide. She slides her right hand down her belly and over her hips, then starts to rub circles on her clit with her middle and ring fingers. She closes her eyes and moans. Lup climbs onto the bed and watches as Lucretia drags the fingers of her left hand up her inner thigh from her knee, then pushes two fingers deep into her pussy and gasps. She arches and bucks and moans as she fucks herself with her fingers, never breaking her rhythm on her clit. Lup feels her cock begin to harden again as Lucretia lets out a desperate cry and comes all over her own hand. Lup swallows hard. “Hands above your head,” she orders in a rasp.

 

Lucretia pulls her fingers out of herself and raises her hands above her head. Lup grabs a condom and puts it on quickly, then quickly crawls over Lucretia. “That was so hot babe, oh my gods,” Lup moans as she pushes into Lucretia hard. Lucretia cries out in pleasure, and Lup holds Lucretia’s wrists down above her head as she fucks her hard. Lup leans down to kiss Lucretia hard, and Lucretia moans into Lup’s mouth. “You’re so sexy when you come, babe, I wanna see it again. I wanna hear how good I make you feel, beautiful, come on, good and loud for me,” Lup encourages.

 

“Fuck, it’s so good,” Lucretia moans. “Gods, more, more, you’re so beautiful, you’re a princess, you’re perfect,” she babbles, and Lup thrusts harder. Lucretia’s body tenses, then lets go as she comes again, squeezing Lup’s cock tightly again and again. A few more thrusts and Lup comes, too, moaning at the heat sweeping through her as she slams into Lucretia hard and stays there buried deep. “Gods,” Lucretia gasps.

 

Lup pants a little and lets out a little giggle. She lets Lucretia’s hands go, pulls out of Lucretia and gets rid of the condom. “Your hands are sticky, babe. Lick ‘em clean,” Lup instructs. Lucretia slowly and deliberately licks her fingers clean. “Hot,” Lup says with a grin. She crawls up next to Lucretia and fits herself alongside Lucretia’s curves. “Princess, eh, babe?” she teases.

 

Lucretia feels heat rise in her cheeks. “I mean, you’re pretty and bossy, I don’t know what else you’d need,” she mumbles a little.

 

“I like it,” Lup says. “I’ll be your princess any day, babe.”

 

Lucretia grins shyly. “I’ll bet princesses get pampered and spoiled. I’ll bet they make folks kneel and pleasure them and—and lick their assholes, probably,” she continues. “I’ll bet they carry around a crop to whip any naughty peasant girls that give them lip, too, and scold them good while they put a bunch of welts across the bad peasant girl’s ass.”

 

Lup squeezes Lucretia. “Gods, babe, your dirty mind!” she teases. “I’ll definitely be your princess, babe, and soon!” She kisses Lucretia. “You were so good after your corner time, babe, I’ve never seen you so well behaved! I really thought I was gonna have to spank you at least twice when I picked out the spoon, since it was so light,” she says.

 

Lucretia shakes her head vigorously. “Nope, if you’re gonna smack me with the handle like that I’ll do anything to avoid it, I don’t care how much I hate it, I hate the spoon more. I’d choose twice as many with the paddle over that thing, really I would,” she says.

 

“Do you want it off limits, honey, or keep it? You can always change your mind later,” Lup prompts gently.

 

Lucretia considers. “Keep it,” she finally says. “It won’t injure me or anything, and you’re right, if I’m acting like a kid you should make me feel like one. What about you?”

 

Lup laughs. “Oh, babe, going through that many relatives with my attitude do you really think none of ‘em managed to land a smack or two with a spoon like that? It’s fine. I’ll yell about it, it doesn’t scare me, though, just saying,” she answers.

 

Lucretia kisses Lup’s cheek. “Awww, baby Lup was a handful? Got her tiny tush—“

 

“Lucretia,” Lup warns.

 

“—smacked cause she got into the candy? I was a perfect angel child, this whole concept is completely beyond me—“

 

Lup kisses Lucretia midsentence. “I’ll have you know I did  _ not  _ steal candy, I’m far above stealing candy, I’d always go for something practical, like gold or real food,” Lup says airily.

 

Lucretia kisses Lup. “I was just teasing. That’s super awful anyway, though, you were just a kid!” she says.

 

Lup shrugs. “She thought she was doing her best, I guess. I don’t think she meant to be cruel or abusive, I was just a handful so she gave me a little swat,” she says.

 

“You’re so sweet and forgiving, dear! I love my beautiful, tough girlfriend, and you aren’t really a handful, either,” she says.

 

“Really?” Lup asks, arching an eyebrow.

 

Lucretia hugs Lup tight. “No, you just need a ton of love and I love you a ton. It all works out,” she answers.

 

Lup hugs back. “I love you a ton, too, babe.”


End file.
